<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiny by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World), J_Johnny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244773">Shiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020'>fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Johnny/pseuds/J_Johnny'>J_Johnny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Johnny/pseuds/J_Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="innerletter"><p>
    <a href="https://i.ibb.co/Nrs2Dpy/image.png">
      
    </a>
  </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>